Maze of Horrors
by MelodyOrchids
Summary: When Sue and Darrin got to a Halloween-themed fair in the fall, Sue gets lost in a maze filled with costumed monsters. Luckily, her older brother, Axl comes to the rescue. SuexDarrin and AxlxSue sibling fluff


**Hi! :] This is kind of a random oneshot considering that it's May and nowhere close to fall. But the idea just came to me after seeing an episode of the Middle on TV. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

Maze of Horrors

Sue Heck was practically jumping with excitement out of the car seat of her boyfriend Darrin's car. They were going to a Halloween themed fair near Indiana State University. There were mainly going to be college students there but Sue knew some people from her high school were going to be there.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! I hope they have fun games, and cotton candy, and caramel apples, and pumpkin carving, and fun houses, and candy, and…" Sue stopped to take a breath, after listing the endless amount of fun things she wanted to do that night. She may have been under the impression that this fair was going to be like a birthday party for a five year old.

"Sue, all of that stuff sounds really fun, but I don't think that's what this fair is going to be like. There's probably going to be a bunch of rides, corn mazes, and haunted houses." Darrin said, _and alcohol_, he thought to himself but didn't say out loud because he didn't want Sue to freak out. Darrin was slightly older than Sue and although he was a little dim-witted, he was a lot less naïve than Sue. He was more experienced in things that high school and college kids did. But like Sue, he shared her childlike enthusiasm for things that little kids would probably get excited over.

"No Halloween themed bouncy house?" Sue asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

"No, but that would be so awesome!"

"Oh well, the rides and corn mazes sound really fun! But promise me we won't go in any scary houses." Sue said, holding her pinky out to him for a pinky promise.

"Promise." He said, locking his pinky with hers.

….

When Sue arrived at the fair with Darrin, she was slightly disappointed to see that Darrin was right. Instead of bouncy houses and games, there was loud music blaring from a concert going on and a couple of scary houses that she definitely didn't want to go in. But she was still excited as she entered the fair with Darrin. Sue didn't recognize very many people but Darrin seemed to know a lot of people, talking to a bunch of different people. As Darrin was talking to a friend of his that they ran into, Sue recognized Carly and some other girls from school. She went over to talk to them after telling Darrin where she was going.

"Hey Carly! Can you believe how many college kids are here!" Sue said, walking up to the group of girls.

"I know. We'd probably have to be the coolest kids in school to be here." Carly said, mirroring her excitement. They jumped up and down squealing together prompting weird glances from other people around them.

"You should go on the freefall ride with us." Carly offered, once they had calmed down.

"Actually, I left Darrin over there and should probably get back to him. But, I'll go on some rides with you guys later." Sue promised.

After talking to them for a couple more minutes, she walked away to find Darrin. When she found him, she saw that he was fist pumping Axl. _I didn't know he was going to be here. Why didn't he tell me?_ Sue thought.

"Hey Axl!" Sue shouted, excitedly.

"Oh god! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with Darrin. Isn't this place so cool! There are so many college kids here! I feel so _mature_." Sue said excitedly, ignoring Axl's disappointment to see her.

"Whatever! Just don't run around telling people you know me! My face is gorgeous and I don't want to have to get a face transplant."

"Axl! I'm not going to embarrass you! I am a _mature_ young adult." She said. Then, noticing a stand for cotton candy, she yelled "Ooh! Cotton candy!"

Axl rolled his eyes as Sue took off running for the cotton candy stand with Darrin following after her.

When Sue reached the stand, she ordered some pink cotton candy and reached for her purse to pay for it. But Darrin stopped her and pulled out his wallet, paying for it.

"Aww! Darrin that's so sweet of you!" Sue said, smiling and took off a piece of the cotton candy and put it in his mouth. They walked around the fair laughing and feeding each other cotton candy.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Darrin asked.

"I don't know. How about we both pick something and surprise each other with it." Sue suggested.

"Ok, I'll go first." He looked around and decided to take her to corn maze, not seeing the sign next to it saying "Maze of Horrors". He covered her eyes and tried to guide her there but she kept stumbling due to her clumsy nature.

"Sorry!" Sue said as she stumbled a little bit.

"Here, I'll just carry you there." He put his arm around her waist and picked her up from behind, still covering her eyes.

Sue laughed the whole time until he set her down and uncovered her eyes, once they were inside the corn maze.

"Darrin! You know I'm ticklish!" Sue lightly scolded, still laughing.

"Sorry!" Darrin said, smiling at her laughter. Sue took in her surroundings and realized where they were.

"Aww! I love corn mazes!" Sue said excitedly, grabbing Darrin's hand and leading them through the maze.

After walking through the maze for a couple of minutes, Sue suggested that they play hide and seek.

"I would, but I don't want to miss a second of your adorableness." Darrin teased.

"Then you better find me quick!" Sue teased back.

"Ok, but I'm going to count fast so you better hide quick!" Darrin said, mirroring her childlike excitement.

Sue ran off laughing as Darrin covered his eyes and counted to ten in his head, or more like five seconds in his case. Then he went searching for Sue and was surprised that there was no sign of her considering that he had only counted to five. After searching for Sue for fifteen minutes, the excitement started to wear off and he began to worry. Five minutes later, he found himself at the entrance of the maze. He sighed as he realized that he must have unknowingly backtracked. He went through the maze again but didn't remember which ways he turned the last time he went through. He ended up at the entrance again. He sighed in frustration and decided that he should try his luck going through the exit of the maze. However the fair worker at the exit told him that it was against the rules to go that way.

He tried to explain his situation to him, detailing out the whole story of what happened. But the worker just said "Hey, I've seen a lot of people make come through this exit. It can't be that hard to navigate your way through this thing."

"It's not my fault you're directionally challenged." The fair worker said, referring to the part of Darrin's story where he said he that he couldn't go through the maze without coming back to the entrance.

Darrin clenched his fist, wanting to punch the fair worker in the face from being sick with worry about Sue and the guy's lack of care. The he saw Axl among the crowd of people near the exit of the maze and decided to tell him about the situation even though he'd probably be majorly pissed. He had to try anything to find Sue.

"Uh, hey Axl." Darrin said nervously.

"Oh, hey Darrin. Where's my dork cheese sister?" Axl asked, smirking.

"Well the thing is… we decided to check out that corn maze back there and it's possible that she is still in there." He explained in a sort of rushed manner.

"You lost my sister in a corn maze!" Axl accused, looking pissed.

"We were playing hide and go seek!" Darrin tried to explain.

"Who plays hide and go seek in a corn maze? There's nowhere to hide! There's just corn everywhere."

"Well, if you can't hide in a corn maze then how did Sue get lost?" Darrin argued.

"Because you're an idiot!"

"I know. I'm sorry, man. I feel awful."

"Well you should. Why would you take my sister in there? There are people dressed up as zombies and psycho murderers. Sue is terrified of that kind of stuff." Axl asked , sounding slightly worried about his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Darrin asked, looking confused.

"Dude, seriously! The maze is called 'The Maze of Horrors.' How could you _not_ know that?" Axl asked in disbelief.

"Then how come I didn't see any of that stuff?"

"You must have not made it far enough in the maze. It's supposed to be like a horror movie. It starts out normal and then gets more and more scarier." Axl, explained. However, Darrin still looked confused.

"Let's just hurry up and find her before she pees her pants! It's free to get in right?" Axl asked and then winced at his innate selfishness. His sister was lost and probably scared to death, he should be willing to do anything to help her.

…

Meanwhile, Sue was still in the maze and at this point was scared to death. About five minutes after running off to hide from Darrin, she encountered a terrifying zombie as she reached a dead end. She screamed and ran past it.

All of the time spent convincing herself that zombies weren't real after seeing the Pod Zombie movies went to waste as Sue didn't realize that the zombie she saw wasn't real. Once she felt that she had lost the zombie, she stopped running and tried to remain calm so that she could find her way out. However, this was nearly impossible as she continued to see more pod zombies almost everywhere she went. Along with the zombies, she saw axe murderers, people with chainsaws, and people drenched in blood.

_What kind of corn maze is this! _Sue thought to herself as she tried to find a way out of the horror-filled maze.

…

Meanwhile, Axl and Darrin ran over to the entrance of the maze and began to navigate their way through the corn stalks.

"We should split up so we can cover more ground and find her faster." Axl suggested.

"Good idea." Darrin said, taking a left turn while Axl took a right turn.

As Darrin ran through the maze, he wondered how Sue was handling the people in costumes. He figured that she was probably really scared, which made him feel horrible. After all, he had pinky promised that he wouldn't take her anywhere scary.

He had been running through the maze for ten minutes when he was led to the entrance again.

"Seriously?" He thought to himself.

…

Meanwhile, Axl was running through the maze looking for his little sister. This situation reminded him of when he lost Brick in a corn maze and frantically searched for him. For some reason corn mazes seemed to bring out his brotherly instincts. The situations were similar but different in the way that the maze Brick got lost in wasn't filled with zombies and murderers. Axl had seen a couple of these fake zombies and murderers as he was running around the maze. Although they didn't really scare him, he had to admit they had done a good job and looked pretty realistic. He figured that Sue, being the gullible girl she was, was probably scared out of her mind. As Axl continued to search for Sue, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty even though it wasn't his fault she had gotten lost._ I should have kept a closer eye on her. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't be in this mess. Darrin is one of my best bros, but let's face it; the dude's prone to being idiotic. _Axl thought to himself.

Axl was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard a scream that sounded like his sister's.

"Sue!" He yelled, hoping she would respond. He didn't hear a response, so he just ran in the direction that he heard the scream. After running a few minutes longer, he heard her scream again, this time a lot closer. Finally as he came around a corner, he saw Sue cowering into the corn stalks with tears streaming down her face as some guy dressed as a crazed zombie was growling at her.

Seeing some stranger scaring his little sister to the point of tears made his blood boil. He may annoy or harass Sue to the point of tears sometimes, but he was her brother. He was allowed to.

Axl hurried over to where Sue and the guy dressed as a zombie were and shoved the guy harshly away from her. "Dude, what is your problem. Can't you tell that she's scared enough already!" Axl yelled harshly at him. The guy dressed as a zombie just glared at him and went to terrorize other people.

"Axl!" Sue sobbed, running into his arms. She cried into his chest with her arms tightly around him as he stroked her hair comfortingly. Normally, Axl would have shoved Sue away if she attempted to hug him out of embarrassment. But seeing her so scared and upset, made Axl's brotherly instincts come over and caused him not care if anyone saw them. He did somewhat have a heart, especially when it came to his baby sister.

"It's ok Sue. That freak is gone." He told her, still stroking her hair.

"Axl, h-how are you not s-scared of all the scary z-zombies and killers in h-here?" Sue, sniffled and stuttered he words due to crying so hard.

"Because they're not real." Axl explained.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"There fake. You didn't think that any of this was real, did you?"

Sue just blushed and hid her face in his chest. She felt his chest rumble as he started laughing.

'Hey! It's not funny! They looked pretty realistic to me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just don't you think people would be more panicked if any of this was real?" He said, still laughing as he saw two guys laughing hysterically and taking a picture as one of their friends was taken by surprise by a guy zombie covered in blood.

"Axl, you don't know everything! This could all be real and you just don't realize it!"

Just as Axl was about to tell Sue once again that the zombies and killers were fake, some guy with an axe came up to them, pretending to be murderous. This caused Sue to scream and bury her face in Axl's chest. Axl tightened his arms around her and said "Hey! I know you're not real. Can you please tell my sister that? Because she's kind of freaking out."

The fake axe murderer took pity on her as she had started crying again and broke out of character.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not really an axe murderer. The scary monsters here are just normal people in costumes." The axe murderer guy said.

"R-really?" Sue asked, surprised and releasing her vice-like grip on Axl.

"Yes, and if you really want to get out of here, which I'm guessing you do, the exit is that way." He said, pointing to the right.

"Thanks dude." Axl nodded at him as he walked away. "Believe me now?"

Instead of answering, Sue threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly saying "Aww! Axl, you are the best big brother in the world! Thanks for rescuing me!"

"Sure, no prob, now can you get off of me?" Axl nervously laughed, uncomfortable with all of the hugging now that he knew Sue wasn't upset anymore.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sue giggled and then looped her arm through Axl's taking off in the direction the axe murderer had told them to go. As they tried to find their way out, Sue was considerably less scared of the costumed killers, but ended up hiding behind Axl a couple of times.

When Axl and Sue finally made it to the exit of the corn maze, Darrin was waiting outside. Sue had texted him once Axl and her had gotten towards the end of the maze where there was better reception. She ran over to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find you… and that I took you in a maze filled with zombies and axe murderers." Darrin apologized.

"It's ok. I don't want to brag, but I am pretty good at hide and seek." Sue laughed.

Overhearing their conversation made Axl want to rip off a piece of corn from the corn maze and slap Darrin with it. It bothered Axl that Sue forgave Darrin so easily when less than fifteen minutes ago she was crying her eyes out. _What the hell is wrong with her? Most girls love to make guys beg for forgiveness. _He thought. When he saw Darrin lean down to kiss Sue, he hurried over to shove him off of her, and said "If you ever lose my sister in a corn maze again, I will end you!"

"Axl!" Sue exclaimed, shocked.

"Look, Axl, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again." Darrin tried to apologize.

As Sue noticed that Axl still looked angry, she intervened and asked Darrin to meet up with her later so that she could talk to her brother.

"Axl, why are you acting like this?" Sue asked, honestly confused by his behavior towards Darrin.

"I don't know." Axl said, looking slightly embarrassed. He tried to cover it up with a snarky attitude. "Whatever, I'm out of here."

"Wait!" Sue said, grabbing his wrist. "Are you mad at me for dating Darrin again?" She asked looking wounded.

"No! I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Darrin for being a big idiot and losing you."

"But it's not like he lost me on purpose! We were playing hide and seek. I don't understand why you are so mad at him. Remember when we were little and you would pretend to play hide and seek just so I would leave you alone. I would hide for an hour before realizing you weren't even trying to find me. It's not like Darrin did that!"

"It's not the same. I have the right to treat you like that because I'm your brother." Axl explained, smirking at how awesome he was even as a kid. When Sue didn't respond, Axl tried to be more serious and said "I just don't want you to be with a guy that gets you into bad situations like that."

"Darrin didn't mean for anything bad to happen. It was just an accident. Besides, you better get used to me being with him because we're going to be together forever!" Sue said, afraid that Axl would want them to break up again. Her brother was really important to her but she didn't think she could do it for his sake again.

Axl rolled his eyes at Sue's naïve, fairytale conception that she had with all of her relationships. Her idea that she would be someone forever had been crushed several times, yet she still believed in it. "Look, I'm not saying that you guys shouldn't be together or whatever. I'm just saying, in general, that you should be more careful. You forgave Darrin so easily for losing you in a maze filled with costumed freaks that you were scared to death of. I just don't want him or any guy to be able to take advantage of your niceness." He explained looking slightly embarrassed at saying something so sappy.

"Oh, Axl, that's so sweet!" Sue gushed, as she realized that Axl was just concerned about her.

"Whatever. I'll just have to make fun of you more than usual to make up for this." He said, trying to make up for his sappiness with sarcasm.

"Even if you make fun of me, I'll know it's just to hide the fact that you love me." Sue teased in a babying voice, pinching his cheek like he was a little toddler.

"Whatever. I need to go before someone notices me talking to you." He smirked and ruffled her hair as he walked away. Sue smiled as he walked away, thankful for having him as a brother even if he annoyed her to death sometimes.

**Thanks for reading! :] **


End file.
